Rouge
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: UA / T à M /Stiles vit à l'orphelinat depuis qu'il est bébé. Pour que l'établissement puisse tourner, certains pensionnaires y dorment durant les années scolaires avant de retrouver leurs parents. Il y grandit plus ou moins avec des amis, tout comme le neveu du directeur, Derek. En grandissant, il réalise qu'il est seul… mais, un jour, il reçoit une lettre d'un mystérieux inconnu.
1. Prologue Rouge

La guerre des clans va doucement reprendre et vous avez un message non lu se poursuit. Merci pour les commentaires les z'amis, ça fait plaisir.

**Résumé :** UA / OOC / Douleur / Confort / Sterek

Stiles vit à l'orphelinat depuis qu'il est bébé. Pour que l'établissement puisse tourner, certains pensionnaires y dorment durant les années scolaires avant de retrouver leurs parents. Il y grandit plus ou moins avec des amis, tout comme le neveu du directeur : Derek. En grandissant, il réalise qu'il est seul… mais, un jour, il reçoit une lettre d'un mystérieux inconnu.

* * *

**Rouge**

* * *

**Prologue**

**L'orphelinat des louveteaux**

**_« Peut-on créer un univers à travers un regard ? »_**

**.**

**14 Février 2000**

Mr Hale Peter ouvrit la porte de l'établissement pour faire entrer un vieil homme. Ce dernier d'origine asiatique, portait un bébé tout contre lui.

— Bonjour, salua le maitre du lieu en l'invitant à le suivre dans son bureau.

Peter jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'enfant endormi avant de s'assoir à sa chaise et de demander à son interlocuteur s'il avait fait bon voyage.

— Oui, répondit-il en caressant d'un index une joue du bébé, Stiles a été sage tout le long du trajet…

Le directeur sourit en apercevant la petite frimousse grimacer quelques secondes.

— Rassurez-vous, il sera bien ici, l'informa Mr Hale.

— Ses parents m'ont dit que du bien à votre sujet.

— Je serais bien venu en Chine mais comme vous le savez, je n'ai pas pu me libérer de mes obligations.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit le vieil homme qui posa d'une main libre une sacoche sur le bureau, voilà tout ce qui lui appartient…

— Parfait… il les récupéra à sa majorité.

Le chinois se leva en contemplant son filleul. Les yeux remplis de larmes, il l'aurait bien élevé mais il était trop vieux pour le garder près de lui. Il soupira en tentant d'avaler ses sanglots… et, une dernière fois, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Stiles.

— Si j'avais pu faire davantage, murmura le directeur, je l'aurais fait.

— Je sais… veillez bien sur lui…

Peter prit l'enfant en lui promettant qu'il serait heureux ici. Il détailla le visage rond du bébé qui dormait encore. Il sourit en apercevant un ruban rouge autour du cou d'une peluche.

— Mr Stilinski l'avait sur lui lors de son accident, chuchota le vieil homme en s'essuyant les yeux, et le ruban appartenait à sa mère,… j'ai jugé bon que Stiles ait un souvenir de chacun d'eux…

Après quelques autres banalités, ils se séparèrent au pas de l'établissement. Le directeur, ému de faire la connaissance du fils de son ami, l'emmena dans la nurserie et le déposa dans un berceau. Peter, les yeux brillants, n'avait pas revu les parents du petit depuis plusieurs années. Il se souvenait encore de leur joie lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la naissance de leur enfant. Il caressa le visage de l'enfant en lui souhaitant bonne nuit… et qu'il deviendrait un jeune homme aussi bien que fut son père.

.

Tard dans la soirée, Derek, un petit garçon de six ans pénétra dans la pièce où le petit nouveau était endormi. Il s'approcha de Stiles et le regarda de ses yeux remplis de curiosité. Son oncle Peter lui avait beaucoup parlé de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il avait appris son arrivée, il avait patienté que tout le monde dorme pour pouvoir venir le contempler.

Il posa ses mains sur le bord du berceau quand une peluche attira son attention. Il la saisit en souriant de toutes ses dents parce qu'il la trouvait très belle. Il la serra tout contre lui puis, en voulant la sentir, le ruban rouge tomba au sol. Le petit garçon se baissa pour la ramasser mais, en la prenant entre ses doigts, elle se détacha tout du long en deux. Ce fut ce moment que Stiles se mit à pleurer, faisant sursauter Derek.

Très vite, il s'assit en tailleurs et renoua un ruban autour du cou de la peluche et mit la seconde dans sa poche. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il déposa le loup à côté du bébé qui, en croisant son regard noisette, se tut en gigotant frénétiquement ses membres. Derek, le cœur battant, reçut un gazouillement suivi d'un merveilleux sourire. Son coeur fondit devant cette contemplation magique.

A cette seconde, instinctivement, il tendit sa main. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent quand les petits doigts de Stiles enlacèrent son index. Le regard plongé dans les yeux ronds et brillamment noisette du bébé, il le trouva subitement beau. Il avait soudainement l'impression d'y apercevoir une pluie d'étoile rien que pour lui,… un univers où, à travers ce simple échange, il était devenu le plus important.

Derek regretta d'avoir dit à son oncle qu'il ne devait pas l'adopter. Tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas partager le seul être qui prenait soin de lui… alors, il se fit la promesse de le veiller comme son propre frère…

**.**

**A suivre**

**Les premières années**

**.**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Les premières années

Merci pour les reviews !

Ce n'est qu'une romance, rien d'extraordinaire mais une légende se cache derrière toute leur histoire -eh non, ce n'est pas celle du chaperon rouge comme on pourrait le supposer :)

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

**Rouge**

**Pairing principal : Stiles & Derek**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 / Les premières années**

**_« Peut-on grandir plus vite que le temps ? »_**

**.**

Stiles grandit au milieu d'une vingtaine d'orphelin de tout âge. L'établissement avait deux étages : la première pour ceux qui étaient dans son cas et le seconde était réservée pour des enfants mis en pensionnat par leurs parents. L'établissement se trouvait juste à côté d'une école maternelle et primaire. Il n'avait connu que cette bâtisse et il était pleinement heureux. C'était comme s'il avait une grande famille.

C'était un petit garçon qui aimait piailler et raconter des histoires. Grâce à son grand ami, Derek, il adorait les lire… mais, le temps, aussi traitre que les sentiments, avait brisé son cœur d'enfant parce que les séparations avaient su lui ouvrir les yeux : il était finalement seul. L'illusion d'une vie paisible et remplis d'amis était d'une fausseté qu'il s'enfermait très vite en patientant de grandir…

Quant à Derek Hale, il ne regrettait pas de voir le petit Stiles évoluer au sein de l'orphelinat. Au début, cela avait été dure. Il ne pensait pas qu'un bébé pouvait autant dormir et pleurer. Ses seuls moments de bonheur étaient de croiser deux orbes noisette qui semblaient toujours amusés lorsqu'il venait lui tenir compagnie. Il avait six ans d'écart avec ce bout de chou. Six années qui faisaient que parfois, il était occupé par ses devoirs et ses copains de classe. Il allait lui rendre visite dès que le week-end était là. Il adorait la manière dont Stiles l'appelait :

— Deedee !

Aujourd'hui, le **3 septembre 2013**, Derek avait vingt ans. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il était parti de l'orphelinat. Assis dans le bureau de son oncle, il n'était pas passé voir Stiles. Il avait peur de la douleur qui l'avait poussé à s'en aller d'ici… peur d'affronter le regard de son jeune ami… Le temps que Peter ne revienne, il ferma les yeux et il repensa aux meilleurs moments qu'il avait vécus auprès de Stiles…

_**Avril 2000**_

_Deux mois après son arrivée, Derek surprenait le bébé en apparaissant très rapidement au-dessus du berceau en éclatant de rire. Le bébé, les yeux effrayés et ronds, tendait immédiatement ses membres pour ressembler à une étoile de mer. Stiles, les lèvres prêtes à pleurer, souriait d'un rire crispé… rassuré que ce n'était que son nouvel ami._

_**Aout 2000**_

_Un jour où il y avait peu d'enfants à l'orphelinat, Derek resta avec Stiles qui prit l'habitude de le voir. Il faisait trop chaud pour prendre l'air alors, il était en train de jouer dans la grande salle de jeux, côtés salon quand il entendit la voix du plus petit émettre :_

_— Uh !_

_Derek, le regard planté sur ce dernier, sourit en le voyant se tenir debout, les mains posées contre une chaise. Stiles semblait juger la distance qui le séparait de lui. Le visage déterminé, il l'observa faire quelques pas en tanguant sur ses petites jambes avant de tomber dans ses bras. Il fut étonné de recevoir un bisou contre ses lèvres. Non pas que cela était désagréable mais ceux de Stiles était baveux. Il éclata de rire en le voyant tomber sur ses fesses en tentant un retour vers la chaise._

_**Décembre 2001**_

_Ce que Derek adorait par-dessus tout était de voir les traits du visage de Stiles qui annonçait la peur. Lorsqu'un avion passait dans le secteur, il s'amusait à courir pendant que le plus petit hurlait de terreur en le pourchassant… parce que justement il avait peur du boucan que l'objet produisait ! Pour se faire pardonner, il l'étreignait un long moment en riant mais il n'avouerait jamais combien il aimait le consoler.  
_

_— Michant Deedee… murmurait Stiles quand son petit corps s'apaisa contre lui._

_**Octobre 2002**_

_Derek, dans la grande cour, cherchait désespérément Stiles qui avait fui la salle de jeu. Lorsqu'il le trouva en train de patauger dans une énorme flaque d'eau, il ne put s'empêcher de le suivre. L'éclat de rire de son jeune ami avait quelque chose de merveilleux. Une innocence qui savait emplir son cœur de bonheur._

_**Mars 2003**_

_Dans le petit bois avoisinant la bâtisse, tous les enfants, durant les vacances de février, s'attelaient à monter leur tente. Derek se retrouva avec Stiles qui avait maintenant 3 ans et demi. Attention, le plus petit tenait à son demi !_

_Un soir, autour d'un feu de camp, le directeur se mit à leur raconter l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge. En écoutant la fin, Stiles se jeta dans ses bras en chuchotant à son oreille :_

_— Pas vrai, hein ?_

_— De quoi ?_

_— Le loup ? Il a pas mangé le p'tit rouge ?_

_Derek sourit devant sa mine déconfite et lui souffla à son tour :_

_— Non mais ne le dis à personne,… moi je connais la vraie fin…_

_Le regard étincelant du tout petit le fit gonfler de joie._

_— Vrai ?_

_— Je te la raconterais avant de dormir…_

_Cette nuit-là, Stiles, allongé dans son duvet, attendit patiemment que son aîné s'installe sous la tente pour entendre cette vraie fin._

_— Le loup ne l'a pas mangé, commença-t-il, le visage tourné vers son jeune ami qui s'approcha de lui,… comme la grand-mère du petit chaperon rouge était âgée, elle avait fait promettre au loup de rester auprès de lui pour qu'il ne reste pas tout seul…_

_— Aaaahhhh, soupira rêveusement le plus petit, le loup l'a protégé tout ce temps alors ?_

_— Je dirais même qu'ils sont devenus très amis…_

_— Waouwww, t'es un peu comme lui ?_

_— Pourquoi ? s'interrogea-t-il._

_— Bah,… t'es mon ami et tu me protèges…_

_Derek sourit devant ses quelques mots d'enfants. Il aimerait bien être ce loup qu'il venait d'inventer pour Stiles mais il savait que la vie était difficile, surtout lorsque des couples repartaient avec des enfants qu'ils auraient adoptés. Il en avait vu partir et, Stiles était celui qu'il ne voudrait jamais voir s'en aller… mais ce dernier avait aussi le droit d'avoir une famille…_

_**Aout 2003**_

_Stiles avait pour camarade de chambre un dénommé Scott depuis un an. Il s'entendait tellement bien avec le châtain qu'ils étaient devenus inséparables et Derek était heureux pour son jeune ami parce qu'il savait que lorsqu'il serait en cours ou occupé, Stiles n'était pas seul. Ces deux petits garçons s'amusaient à lui faire des misères quand il venait les voir. Il aimait leurs jeux d'enfants baignés d'éclat de rire. Stiles et Scott faisaient tout, ensemble et son ami semblait l'adorer de tout son cœur._

_Mais…_

_Un jour **d'octobre 2004**, Stiles connut sa première séparation : Scott allait être adopté. Le petit brunet avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il savait que son ami et lui n'avaient plus de papas et de mamans alors pourquoi des inconnus venaient les prendre quand ils étaient heureux ? Les larmes aux yeux, il suppliait son meilleur ami de rester avec lui… mais avait-il le droit de lui priver d'une nouvelle famille ?_

_Du haut de ses cinq ans, Stiles, malgré la présence de Derek, se sentit effroyablement seul. Il ne voulait pas perdre Scott. Ce dernier était comme un frère de sang et jamais il ne trouverait quelqu'un comme lui ici… Ce fut le cœur en décomposition qu'il avait passé la journée à l'aider à faire ses valises. Il n'y avait pas de mots, juste un silence qui enserrait sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait._

_Au moment tant détesté, Stiles pleura toutes les larmes de son corps contre Scott. Il trouvait cela injuste qu'on lui vole son ami… injuste que la vie lui ait offert une amitié qui allait tout briser… Au pas de la porte de l'orphelinat, le visage rougi et les lèvres vibrantes, il regarda, impuissant, Scott le quitter. Un sentiment d'abandon l'envahit soudainement et lorsque la voiture disparut au coin de la rue, il hurla de tristesse en tentant de courir sur le chemin. Les larmes dévalant au rythme de ses petits pas, il cria de toutes ses forces :_

_— Non, non, non ! Scott ! Reviens !_

_Derek qui avait regardé la scène dut l'encercler à l'aide de ses bras et le trainer par la taille. Il s'arrêta pour resserrer son étreinte._

_— Pas juste ! brailla Stiles en hoquetant de douleur, Deedee ! Pas juste !_

_Ce dernier se retourna, le souffle court pour sautiller sur place tant il n'arrivait pas à calmer la douleur qui l'assaillait au fond de lui. Elle le prenait aux tripes, à tel point qu'il avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Le neveu du directeur, les yeux rougis, serrait durement des dents pour ne pas céder à sa détresse. L'aîné avait assisté à de nombreux départs mais celui-ci lui avait brisé quelque chose au fond de lui._

_Il n'avait jamais vu Stiles dans cet état et cela l'effraya tellement que, instinctivement, ses bras l'enlacèrent comme s'il pouvait réussir à panser sa blessure. Jusqu'où serait-il allé s'il ne l'avait pas poursuivi ? Il ferma des paupières quand le petit corps secoué contre lui parut reprendre de plus bel. La gorge nouée, il sentit deux mains lui empoigner le haut en hoquetant :_

_— Scott, plus là,… Deedee, Scott, plus là…_

_La douleur avait enfin un visage. Derek se sentit totalement désarmé devant le regard mouillé de son jeune ami. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le consoler. _

_Stiles, dans un état second, se répétait ses mots en pleurant encore et encore contre son aîné. La douleur lui faisait atrocement mal et elle était plus difficile à contrôler quand il réalisa qu'il ne le reverrait surement plus. Bien que la rentrée scolaire avait repris, il fut heureux de découvrir que Scott était toujours dans son établissement scolaire… mais, ces retrouvailles avaient un gout de trahison. Cela avait déchiré une fibre à l'intérieur de lui. Ce n'était plus pareil. Leur amitié en avait pris un coup…_

Derek ouvrit son regard lorsque son oncle pénétra dans le bureau.

— Bonjour, comment vas-tu ?

— Ça va, répondit-il en se redressant convenablement sur la chaise.

Derek avait des regrets. En tournant son visage vers la fenêtre, il repensa à son départ…

_**Juillet 2007**, Stiles allait avoir 8 ans. Après le départ de Scott de l'orphelinat, il avait pensé que son jeune ami retrouverait la joie de vivre en le côtoyant à l'école mais toute leur amitié avait changé. La distance qui les séparait semblait aussi s'installer entre eux._

_Derek, plus grand, avait dissimulé sa tristesse en consolant le petit Stiles. C'était dans ses yeux noisette et remplis d'éclats d'humidités qu'il avait compris que son égoïsme de le garder près de lui empêchait son jeune ami d'être adopté. Il l'adorait, c'était certain… mais le brunet devait avoir une famille pour se sentir aimé alors, le jeune Hale avait décidé de changer de collège…_

_Etait-ce une erreur de sa part ? Avait-il eu raison de s'en aller ? A ces souvenirs, ses yeux s'embuèrent… qu'avait-il fait ? Stiles n'avait jamais été adopté parce que ce dernier ne faisait que le pitre. Les couples qui venaient un dimanche par mois ne voyaient en lui, qu'un petit effronté qui ne méritait pas d'être élevé par eux… Derek s'était toujours demandé pour quelle raison son jeune ami agissait ainsi ? Maintenant, il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit admis dans une famille. Stiles était trop grand…_

— Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas écrit ? questionna son oncle en le sortant de ses rêveries d'autrefois.

— Je pensais qu'avec le temps, il m'oublierait…

Derek ne bougea pas, le regard perdu à travers la vitre.

— Il a pratiquement grandi près de toi, sourit Peter, comment veux-tu qu'il t'oublie ? Surtout que Kate n'arrête pas de parler de toi…

Sans écouter la fin, il savait que Stiles avait pleuré des jours après son départ. Même son oncle n'était pas arrivé à le calmer. Lorsqu'il avait appris cela, il avait amèrement regretté d'avoir été, finalement, lâche.

— Je ne pense pas m'attarder, oncle Peter… j'ai un entretien pour un stage dans deux jours…

Il n'avait pas, comme chaque année, la force de revoir Stiles mais, aujourd'hui, il avait tout de même un cadeau pour lui. Il posa un paquet sur le bureau.

— Il continue à penser à toi, tu sais ? murmura Peter, vous avez passé tellement de temps ensemble que…

— Je ne voulais pas lui gâcher sa jeunesse,… coupa le jeune homme, quand Scott est parti…

Derek se tut, impossible d'en dire davantage. Il respira profondément avant de reprendre en changeant de sujet :

— Si je réussis mon entretien, je partirais en Chine…

— Pourquoi ?

— Dans cette boite, dit-il en désignant le paquet, il y a un début de réponse pour Stiles…

Après quelques banalités, il s'en alla le cœur lourd. Malgré le temps et la distance, il avait toujours eu des nouvelles de Stiles. Son oncle le tenait au courant et parfois, quand il repensait à ses instants passés, il avait eu envie de revenir pour le consoler quand les autres enfants se moquaient de son ami.

.

Peter regarda son neveu partir sans parvenir à le retenir. Derek ressemblait beaucoup à feu son frère aîné : froid et distant… presque un sans-cœur. Pourtant, il sentait que ce dernier avait besoin de solitude ou du moins, trouver une paix intérieure. Le directeur n'avait pas pu revenir sur sa décision d'adopter Stiles et, en haïssant l'administration, il avait dû voir grandir ses deux garçons séparément…

Le plus jeune ne pouvait pas oublier Derek. Cela était impossible. Kate Argent, une adolescente de seize ans qui avait jeté son dévolu sur son neveu, ne cessait de clamer haut et fort qu'ils allaient se retrouver dans quelques années. Peter aurait bien tenté de la faire taire mais sa famille était un des gros investisseurs de son orphelinat.

Il restait tout de même proche de Stiles qui ne montrait jamais sa déception, au contraire, il paraissait plus fort. Derrière le regard noisette qu'il croisait, il savait que la plus grosse de ses blessures était celle de son neveu. A cette pensée, il prit les courriers et le paquet et se dirigea en direction du réfectoire.

.

Stiles, entouré de ses camarades, ne releva pas la tête quand le directeur pénétra dans la salle. Il détestait cette heure. C'était un moment qui lui rappelait que personne ne pensait à lui… et même s'il n'était pas le seul à être dans ce cas, ses amis, Danny et Isaac, recevaient des cartes de leurs anciens camarades de jeux. Alors, ce fut le cœur ratant un battement qu'il entendit son prénom.

— Quoi ? émit-il seulement de gorge soudainement serrée,… ce doit être une erreur ?

Un éclat de rire mesquin résonna non loin de lui.

— Surement ! gloussa Kate qui fut accompagnée de ses amies.

— Silence ! tonna Peter en déposant le colis sur sa table, et non, c'est bien pour toi…

La petite cuillère figée entre ses doigts, il planta son regard étonné sur l'objet de son attention. Qui lui écrivait ?

.

A suivre, ERI

**Chapitre 2 / Souvenirs balayés par le vent**

_« Peut-on pardonner une absence ? »_

_._


End file.
